The Fox's Story
by Sneakyfox169
Summary: There once was a fox...


Hey guys, this isn't actually a story from Naruto it's just a little story I wanted to write, I didn't intend to make it so long so it might be a little weird or confusing, if so forgive me. In any case here it is, let me know what you think of it if you fell like it and whoever you are and wherever you are, may the force be with you guys.

* * *

"There was once was a lonely fox who walked the wilderness alone. He had always been alone, he couldn't remember the beginning to his journey but from his earliest memories until now, he had always been alone. Yet he was searching for something, he didn't know what, but it was important to him, he had to find it, it was something incredibly important he had to find it. However all his years alone had started to grow on him and despite wishing with all his heart to find friends and find people to care about he had grown too use to being alone, it had become part of him. One day he found a village and in this village he found what he was looking for, it wasn't an it but a she, yes he had found an Angel. Before he knew it he had fallen for her, in time they spent time together and what had to happen happened, she fell in love as well. However the village's chiefs didn't trust the fox, despite having been in the village for some time he was alone, he hadn't made any friends and hadn't grown close to anyone except the Angel. As time went on they decided that a lonely fox like him couldn't possibly be a match for the Angel and they openly opposed this union. The Angel fought back with all her might, but as time went on little by little her strength was taken away and eventually her strength failed her, she gave in to the village's chiefs demands and left the lonely fox, her mind poisoned against him. The fox who had been searching his entire life for her and now having lost her just after finding her was destroyed but find little to no sympathy in the eyes of the villagers for they knew him not, despite his best efforts he hadn't been able to bond with anyone, having no one on his side he left the village, never to return. And so the fox walked the wilderness alone once more regret, despair and sadness in turmoil inside of him without letting him breath, he didn't know what to do now, he had nothing left to do. He had given his heart and his soul and had gotten a heart in return only to be betrayed and abandoned, what could there possibly be left in the world now that the one person he cared the most about had left him ? Nothing. Absolutely nothing mattered anymore, he was a great hunter and the few foxes he came across recognized him to be strong and capable beyond their own skills. However he found no pride in being the best, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, with her he was invincible, with her he could never feel sad, with her he could have taken over the world, with her he was at home, with her and only with her he could be himself. But without her, he didn't know who he was anymore, without her he was… something but nothing at the same time, his life had been changed and the change could never be undone, how does one carry on when the person they care most about no longer cares for them? And so he walked the wilderness seeing yet blind, alive yet dead, strong yet weak. No one came to his rescue and in time he lost his mind. He had been damaged too much, no one had realized had much he had grown attached to her and how badly it had destroyed him to be abandoned, self-pity and self-hatred had become his every day train of thought, he had gone mad… They say the fox still walks the wilderness alone surrounded by a dark aura of his own madness. He is seen here and there, his skills in hunting still unequalled and yet still inferior to everyone else's." said the elder fox his gaze lost in the distance.

"Old man, is that story really true?" sniggered a few cubs at the rear of the class

"Who knows." Replied the old timer a hint of sadness in his voice that went unnoticed by most except by a small cub who had been fascinated by the whole story. "Alright you pups, time for you to go home, be sure to stick to the roads, don't cut through the country side"

For the small cub the story had to be true, it had to, he felt it was true. In fact his was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see that he had gone off the trails and straight through the fields. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a low growl. Slowly turning his gaze his heart skipped a beat and fear seeped in his hear for he was looking straight in the face of an old and large bear. He thought his life was over when another growl came from nowhere and pushed him out of the way just in time to avoid a falling claw. There in front of him was the biggest fox he had ever seen, scars on his body give account of the many battles he had been in and in front of this cubs bewildered eyes a battle took place a rain poured over them. After what seemed an eternity the fight ended and the fox had won.

"You're the fox aren't you? The fox from the story…" the little cub said terrified but amazed at the same time

"Story, what story?" replied the other fox

"The story about a lonely fox who found a village and an Angel…" the cub started but ended short as the other fox winced at the mention of Angel.

"Yes… I guess that would be me…" he slowly replied

"What's your name?" asked the cub

"My name… I'm not sure, when you're alone for so long, you don't need a name… I'm afraid I've forgotten my name…"

"… You know I think you're cool, why are you alone? There are many vixens in the world you know, I'm sure you will find one that loves you…" said the little cub surprised at his own words.

The elder fox chuckled a bit, he was being taught life by a kid, how pathetic.

"Kid, for some people, it doesn't matter that there's eighty one billion vixens out there, there could one or an infinity and they could all want me to be theirs, but it doesn't matter, to some people all those combined couldn't fill the hole in your heart made by a single person and neither time or anyone else can heal that hole, only the person who created it, no one but her…" he said softly "No one but her…" He sighed. "Kid you don't chose, your heart does and it doesn't care for objections or if it doesn't work out, if your heart has truly found the one then that's it." He laughed again, "Never mind kid, these are the words of an old fox, go back home before your mother worries for you. Go." He finished, afraid to disobey an elder who had just won a fight with a bear the cub ran away looking back only once to the old fox who starred at the sky rain falling down face, or was it tears? He couldn't figure it out, it was too dark and suddenly the fox disappeared.

When the fox got home he ran to his mother.

"Mother, mother! You know the story about the lonely fox who found an Angel and everything?" he asked excitedly. His mother faltered for a brief moment but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, but it's a story and nothing more little one a story for cubs." She said softly.

"It's not a story!" he replied angrily "When I was coming back I euh… I got lost and a bear found me and he wanted to eat me but that fox, the one from the story! He jumped in and saved me!" he said.

His mother froze, for she knew the fox, she knew him all too well….


End file.
